corruption_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ataros
Ataros is the founder of the Ancient Magus Society and a character in the Corruption Chaos universe. Temp Canon-The 'R' Sisters Ataros shares a long history with Ramnir and Ruma, as they were friends while they were alive and died at the same time. This allowed a 'special' bond to be formed with the three of them, and they are all now almost inseparable. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad Ataros participated in the third Grand Magic Olympiad, only to be eliminated in the 6th round. This would be the first and only time in which he would participate. It is said that around this time is when he began his interest in the secrets of Magic, supposedly inspired by the Mages who ended up passing the round. He began devout studies from there on out and spent most of his time looking for new material to study. Temp Canon-Budding Roses During the Grand Magic Olympiad, Ataros had found an avid supporter of his ways. Yara, a mage with an insatiable thirst for knowledge, had fallen in love with Ataros. Shortly after she confessed her feelings, Ataros began to share them and so, a few years after, they became husband and wife. Ruma and Ramnir were big supporters of this relationship. Temp Canon-Thorn Patriarch Around one hundred years after the Grand Magic Olympiad, he founded the Ancient Magus Society, along with his wife, Yara, and his friends, Ramnir and Ruma, who all shared his deep interest in Magic. In secret, he pursued those with a taste for knowledge until he was finally caught by Temp three years after the founding of the society. Temp ordered the society to be ended, but after countless encounters with the four mages, he began to rethink his decision. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Ataros and his three supporters fought valiantly in the battle against the Void and shortly after the battle Temp revoked his prior decision to end the society. Appearance Ataros appears to be quite young, with neat, shimmering blonde hair and big blue eyes. He is quite tall and slim and wears a large black robe with three golden pentagrams on the back. Ataros is over seven thousand years old; one of the oldest and most accomplished Mages ever. Personality He is deeply interested in everything he does and has a tendency to shower anyone he talks to with questions. He enjoys teaching other Mages the wonders and secrets of Magic and is highly regarded as a great teacher. He is quite harsh against ignorant people and wishes ‘to push them towards a new path, a path of knowledge and personal insight.’ He is a very happy person, always smiling, which could be considered ‘unsettling’ by some of his disciples. He earned his nickname, The Thorn Patriarch, because of his personality. Abilities Q: Grand Trap. Any enemy caught in the trap will take a large amount of damage instantly. Enemies caught within the trap will gain Ravaged, which reduces the enemy’s max health by 10% until they die. (Defensive) Shadow-y vines burst out of Ataros’ hands in a V shape and stay there for five seconds. Any enemy that touches the vines will be damaged every second and stunned for the duration of the vines. (Offensive) Ataros teleports an enemy hero of his choice next to him and traps them within an area of 600 range for ten seconds. Ataros gains a small boost to all of his stats until the ability ends. W: Domination. The enemies caught in Domination will gain Dominated, greatly reducing their stats, until they die. (Defensive) Enemies within 700 range that have Ravaged will be locked in place for five seconds. These enemies can not be interacted with. (Offensive) Enemies within 400 range that have Ravaged will be stunned and have their armour reduced to 0 for four seconds. E: Great Opposition. Only enemies with both Dominated and Ravaged will be affected. Ataros deals great damage and reduces enemies caught by this ability’s movement speed to 0 for five seconds. This ability has infinite range. R: Extreme Offense. Ataros becomes much more offensive, gaining a boost to all of his stats and changing his abilities. This decision can not be reversed and can only be used again after death. Category:Temp